tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons Guy Season One
'''The Simpsons Guy '''is a 1999 adult animated sitcom created by Matt Groening. The series is a satirical depiction of a middle class American lifestyle epitomized by the Simpson family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield, Kentucky and parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. Season One (1999) 1. D'oh Has a Shadow: 1/31/99 Homer applies for welfare to support his family after losing his job. He receives a check for $150,000 due to a misplaced decimal point, and uses it to buy lavish presents for his family. Marge is upset when she finds out after receiving a new welfare check in the mail; Homer attempts to make her happy by dropping his surplus money out of a blimp above Super Bowl XXXIII with the help of Bart. Both are arrested by security guards and prosecuted for welfare fraud. At the courthouse, Marge pleads with the judge not to imprison Homer; Maggie, grudgingly coming to realize her dependence on her parents, influences the judge to reconsider the sentence. 2. I Never Met the D'oh Man:4/11/99 Homer has become addicted to television. While driving Lisa home, he is distracted by a show he wanted to watch on a television in a nearby house, and crashes into the city's cable transmitter, cutting reception for the entire town of Springfield. Homer panics and steals the transmitter and convinces Lisa to take blame for the outage. Maggie steals the satellite dish in a plan to create a weather control device. Suffering withdrawal syndrome from lack of television, Homer straps a cardboard cutout to himself, making it appear as though the world is a television program. Lisa confesses that her father actually was to blame for the cable outage, causing the town to turn against him; he is saved when Lisa gives a heartfelt speech to the community. Inspired, Homer brings the family to various outdoor activities, quickly exhausting them; he then goes off with Elmo. Meanwhile, Maggie's weather machine creates a rainstorm; while Meg is practicing driving, the storm causes her to accidentally hit Elmo and Homer, killing Elmo and hospitalizing Homer. As her father recovers in a full-body cast, he is forced to watch television, causing him to become addicted once again. 3. Chitty Chitty D'oh Bang: 4/18/99 Maggie's first birthday is coming up, and Homer has managed to lose the family’s reservation at Cheesy Charlie’s. Desperate to find a solution so that Marge won’t miss this birthday like she missed Bart and Lisa’s first birthdays, Peter has to come up with a drastic solution. While all this is going on, Maggie muses on her origins and comes to the conclusion that she’s going to be re-imprisoned in the womb. Meanwhile, Lisa makes friends with a new girl at school, but the party she invites Lisa to turns a bit strange. 4. Mind Over D'oh: 4/25/99 Homer is placed under house arrest, and decides to open his own bar in the family's basement. The bar immediately becomes a success among Homer's male friends when his wife, Marge, begins to sing and dance in front of them while wearing revealing clothing. Meanwhile, Maggie attempts to create a time travel device in order to escape the pain of teething. 5. A Hero Sits Next Door: 5/2/99 Homer must find a replacement player for an upcoming softball game. Homer eventually convinces Ned Flanders, their new neighbor, to play for the team after learning that he played baseball in college. When Ned shows up the following morning, Homer realizes that Ned is a lefty. Ned turns out to be a great player, and the team wins the game. Homer becomes jealous of Ned and tries to become a hero. In a subplot, Lisa tries to get Ned's son Todd to notice her. 6. The Bart Also Draws: 5/9/99: The episode follows Bart as he is ejected from the Boy Scouts, and Homer drives the family to Scout headquarters to get him readmitted. During a rest stop at a Native American casino, Marge gambles away the family car. Homer pretends to be a member of the tribe in an attempt to get it back, and is sent on a vision quest to prove his heritage, giving him and Bart an opportunity to bond. 7. Santa's Little Helper: Portrait of a Dog: 5/16/99 The episode features anthropomorphic dog Santa's Little Helper after he swallows his pride, and joins a dog show, after much convincing, in order to win money for a new air conditioner. But after an argument over a trick gone bad, with his owner, Homer Simpson, he realizes he is a second-class citizen and runs away from home, landing him in the pound on death row. Desperate to save their dog, the Simpson family attempts to release Santa's Little Helper, and prevent him from being euthanized.